


Pain

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Other, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi





	Pain

Pain is something that Arryn had been used to. Her training had taught her to push past the pain. That it is something temporary, and you can always push through the pain. She remembered the rough training from her goliath mentor that pushed her to be take down a large redwood near their compound. 

She ended up with her first scar across her shoulder blade where the axe caught her. Braun and Khal ooh and aahed over the mark and she felt the sting of pain but by the next morning, it had passed. 

Braun’s werewolf form huffed and growled as he made his way next to her. The crumpled form of Khalrie was slumped down at their feet. 

“What do you want to do with him?” He growled as she just stared down at his unmoving form. He was lost. Alone and he just wanted her back. She felt the blood ooze down her chest and shoulders from the many cuts she received. “Bury him..” Arryn sighed as she sheathed away her greatsword. “He deserves that at least.” 

After a few moments of healing deadly wounds and the such, she got to work. Digging a suitable grave under the shade of a willow tree, she kept her thoughts to herself as she listened to Braun rifle through his things. 

“Sword. Dagger , dagger, dagger..” 

She continued to work and work until she heard Braun stop. 

“Arryn, I think you should see this.” 

Turning from her spot in the dirt, she gave a look over to where the now hunched half elf was. She climbed out of the hole and walked over to him. “What is it Braun, I’d rather just get this done and over with.” She said as he turned to look at her. He was holding a emerald ring and there was a tag attached to it. 

The tag read, “ For Arryn, my future wife.” 

Her fingers began to tremble and she just stashed the ring away into pouch and shook her head. “Let’s just get this over with,” With that, she scooped up the crumpled body of Khalrie and laid him into his final resting place. 

Between her and Braun, the covered up the hole and left a stone marker there as remembrance to their fallen friend. 

 

As they exited the grove, Braun rested a soft hand on her shoulder. “Arryn, I know how tough this was but...I’m sure that Khal wanted this to end. He wanted his pain to end.” She felt her heart begin to clench. Of course his pain had ended but what about her? What about everything that she had to endure now? 

It was selfish to think like that, but she took in an unsteady breath and wiped at her bloodied face. “ Yeah,, I know...I know he wanted his pain to end.” 

Braun hugged her tight and whispered. “This pain is only temporary. You’ll push through. You always do.”


End file.
